Embodiments of the present invention relate to converters comprising a galvanic isolation between the input and any outputs.
A flyback converter is used in AC/DC as well as DC/DC conversion with galvanic isolation between the input and outputs. The flyback converter can be realized as a buck-boost converter with an inductor split to form a transformer so that the voltage ratios are multiplied with an additional advantage of isolation.